


To Have And To Hold

by atrick_oflight



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur knows Merlin has magic, Drabble, M/M, Modern AU, and hes cool with it, camelot drabble, doll!merlin, figurine!merlin, idk what other tags to put, tiny!merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrick_oflight/pseuds/atrick_oflight
Summary: Merlin leaves Arthur a little something. Modern AU.





	To Have And To Hold

**Author's Note:**

> I've gone over a hundred words, but I don't regret it at all. It's also been a while since I've done this, so I'm pretty rusty. ^^;; I hope you like it, though!

“You know, when you said I could talk to you by talking to the doll, I didn’t think you meant it like this.”

 

“I told you, it isn’t a doll! It’s a figurine!” Arthur watched the little Merlin-like figurine cross it’s arms and pout with amusement. Before Merlin left for his ‘Business Trip’ as a sorcerer, he handed Arthur this figurine. He had said it would be a way of communication for them, but Arthur figured he was joking. He didn’t think the little thing would come to life. Then again, Arthur should know by now that joke or not, these things were possible with someone like Merlin.

 

“Yes, yes, now,” Arthur says, taking the still-pouting figurine in his hand. “Would you care to explain why it’s wearing a dress?”

 

The Merlin-figure sighs. “It’s not a dress,” He uncrossed his arms and clutched at the red fabric of his clothing. He waves it around a little for emphasis to Arthur. “It’s a toga! I told you, the figurine’s appearance will change along with mine. I’m in Rome and I need to wear a toga. So, the figure will, as well.”

 

“It isn’t mandatory to wear a toga in Rome.”

 

“It is if you want to prove you’re trustworthy to the ancient magicians here.”

 

Arthur smiles fondly at Merlin. The idiot has only been gone for a day, but Arthur missed him terribly. When Merlin first handed him the figurine, he boasted about how he didn’t need it and how he wouldn’t even notice Merlin was gone. But now he was grateful for it.

 

Even if it didn’t serve the purpose of helping Arthur communicate with Merlin, _to have and to hold_ something that Merlin had made—and in his own image—was enough for Arthur to feel as though Merlin wasn’t so far away. Especially since the timeline for Merlin’s trip was indefinite.

 

“So, when do you think you’ll be back?” Arthur murmurs. He strokes Merlin’s hair with a finger, hoping that it was gentle enough as not to hurt him. He isn’t sure if Merlin really feels it too, but he wasn’t going to take any chances and remained careful.

 

Merlin croons. He closes his eyes and leans his head into Arthur’s finger, which proves that he does feel as the figurine does. “Maybe in a couple of days? In a week, at most.”

 

Arthur hums in response, affectionate smile still in place. He fiddles with the tiny, velvet box in his other hand, out of Merlin’s view. “I’ll be waiting, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been so busy recently that I nearly forgot to post this here ^^;; Ugh, the life of a senior student.


End file.
